


[Podfic] Cause for Concern

by Hananobira



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Impressions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc's first encounter with the little Elrics.<br/><i>Havoc had been looking forward to meeting the Elric brothers, but he’d been looking forward to it while thinking he’d have the whole office as a buffer. He hadn’t thought he’d have them all to himself in a car for half an hour in traffic. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Overjoyed was not the word.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cause for Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cause for Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584736) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



Length: 00:16:55

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Cause%20for%20Concern%20\(for%20opalsong\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Cause%20for%20Concern%20\(for%20opalsong\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cause-for-concern)


End file.
